Les codes du temple
by Garbhan
Summary: 2 000 ans AY, le jeune Faolàn entre dans le monde des chevaliers jedi. Des rêves du temples aux choc des réalités, il n'y qu'un pas. Du côté obscure de la force à la sérénité, il n'y a qu'un écart.


- Es-tu prêt padawan ?

Ce n'était pas une réelle question, Faolàn le savait. Velisha avait cette manie de tourner des questions rhétoriques, dont elle connaissait la réponse et ne s'attendait pas a une actuelle réponse. Du haut de son 1m73, elle continuait de toiser son élève désormais aussi grand sinon plus qu'elle. Un regard qui a ce moment se mêla à de la fierté, chose qu'elle n'avouerait jamais à ce dernier, trop craintive qu'il n'ait, lui aussi, la grosse tête et se jette dans la gueule du Bantha. Alors elle sourit, tout simplement, et sa toge brune et beige s'envola alors qu'elle pénétra les épais rideaux de l'entrée, suivie de près par l'homme qu'était devenu Faolàn. Le temps était passé si vite. Sept ans déjà que la Zabrak était revenue au Temple Jedi choisir un élève qui saurait reprendre son savoir, sa vision de la Force. Un qui allait suivre ses pas, apprendre l'art et la manière d'écouter la Force, se laisser guider par celle-ci et mener les missions du Temple, qu'elles soient diplomatiques ou moins.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée au Temple, elle se retrouva baignée dans ces auras de chevaliers et maîtres Jedi qu'elle avait connu toutes ces années durant, croisées sur ses tribulations au travers de la galaxie. Mais l'une d'elle parmi toutes, piqua son attention. Et c'est là qu'il apparu. Maître Hollow, accompagné d'un Nautolan Maître Rashiv. L'un souriant, l'autre pressa le pas pour se placer devant la Zabrak.

- Maîtres, commença-t-elle en souriant, s'inclinant cérémonieusement, une joie de vous revoir, en ces lieux et jour.

- Bienvenue de retour Valisha, répliqua l'humain, s'inclinant à son tour, la fixant. La dernière fois, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, ce n'était pas si… Calme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Chacun ses jours, sourit-elle.

- L'heure des politesses plus tard, coupa l'autre Maître. Chevalier Valisha, nous savions que vous étiez de retour sur Coruscant, mais pas que votre but était le Temple. Que voulez-vous donc y faire ?

Ravalant quelque peu son sourire, la Zabrak se redressa, bien droite, le regard se durcissant malgré un nouvel élan de politesse diplomate. Prenant une seconde de fausse réflexion pour sa réponse, elle pesa le regard de l'un et l'autre interlocuteur, le va et viens incessant au sein des colonnes du Temple avant de revenir sur Rashiv.

- Et bien maître, je crois savoir qu'aujourd'hui, les padawans du Temple ont leur journée d'adoption par leurs futurs maîtres.

- Et vous pensez sincèrement que le Conseil va accepter que vous preniez un élève ? Vous qui aviez défié nos règles, le Conseil ? C'est une insulte que de vous laissez prendre un élève, votre accession au rang de chevalier… Si j'eus été votre maître…

- Fort heureusement, coupa sèchement Velisha, vous ne l'avez pas été. Grâce à la Force, c'est feu Maître A'rosh qui le fut, n'insultez pas son enseignement ! Je ne vous le permets pas. Le Conseil ne m'a jamais placée en procès, ni ne m'a blâmée, tout juste… tapé sur les doigts une ou deux fois, conclu-t-elle, se drapant dans un regard plein de méprise à l'encontre du Nautolan_**.**_ A moins que vous ne voyez la Voix du Conseil ?

Elle ne vit rien sortir de l'aura, hormis de la surprise. Personne n'avait dû parler comme cela Rashiv depuis des dizaines d'années et voilà qu'un chevalier Zabrak venait de lui couper le sifflet. Maître Hollow leva lentement les mains en s'avançant.

- Paix à tous les deux. L'heure n'est pas aux querelles. Rashiv, je sais que les lois du Temple vous sont chères, et à raison. Vos élèves ont toujours su les respecter et mener leurs vies par ses édits. Mais une règle, aussi dure soit-elle n'est pas inscrit dans le tybérium, et non, Velisha, le Conseil n'a pas mis de véto pour votre futur élève, si tenté que vous en trouviez un. Je vais vous mener à l'étage d'adoption. Maître Rashiv, je crois que je vous retenais pour un entretien avec Maître Clay.

Sans mot dire, il parti, laissant Kimbal et la Chevalier, le premier ouvrant la marche vers les ascenseurs des spires du Temple. Ils ne dirent mot et jusque les premiers étages passés, l'humain sentant un peu de colère et de frustration en la Zabrak, apposa une main sur son épaule.

- Tes entrées en scène sont si dramatiques Telénor. Avec Rashiv, tu devrais savoir qu'il aime qu'on frappe à sa porte.

- Il a médit sur les enseignements de mon maître.

- Il a médit sur tes caprices d'élèves en ce Temple, sourit-il.

- Quels caprices ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Relâcher les bébés Vorsnkr un soir de gala. Par exemple !

Devant l'air amusé du Maître Jedi, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et même rire, une main devant son hilarité presque silencieuse.

- Maître A'rosh ne m'a pas vraiment arrangée.

- Elle a fait bourgeonner cette petite Zabrak comme il se doit.

Il marqua un temps, durant lequel Telénor leva le regard vers lui.

- Elle… ?

- Elle me manque oui, sourit-il reprenant sa main et la plaçant sur son cœur. Mais elle n'est jamais partie pour de bon et reste dans mes souvenirs comme ma coéquipière. Son erreur de jugement fut fatal, et chacun sait que l'expérience est un professeur bien exigeant. Allons ! Les petits élèves en devenir sont jeunes mais très sensibles à la Force, il ne faudrait les éveiller avec de mauvaises ondes !

Il tapa dans ses mains. La Zabrak sourit. Maître hollow avait toujours eut ce tique si distinct, de frapper ses mains comme pour conjurer les émotions négatives. Comme un gong que l'on frapperait à la fin d'une prière. Ce geste avait le don chez Telénor de la calmer. Son maître avait son geste à elle.

L'ascenseur ralenti et ouvrit ses portes sur un couloir parsemé de baies vitrées ouvertes. Dans chaque pièce, une dizaine de jeunes enfants, âgés de douze ans tout au plus, étaient assis, lisant, faisant léviter quelque objet que ce soit, lisant, en pleine partie d'holoéchecs. La Zabrak passa son regard sur chacun. Elle avait oublié la paix qui régnait en hameau de l'Ordre Jedi. Toutes les races réceptives étaient présentes, et tous, hommes et femmes, cohabitaient dans la plus grande paix, dans un effort unique. Son maître lui avait parlé de ce moment unique qui bouleverserait sa vie : le choix de son premier élève. La sensation que tout est possible, que rien ne peut arriver à la République, à la Galaxie. L'espace d'une seconde, Velisha cru possible que le Coté Obscure ne puisse survivre à une telle harmonie avec la Force. Le Chevalier sourit doucement aux enfants, au vide pour dire vrai, car le visage d'A'rosh lui apparu, son enseignement revint et elle su que ce jour était son tour. A elle de prendre les rênes pour mener un élève, une élève sur la voie de la Force. Elle fut soudain tirée de sa rêverie par un petit humain dans une pièce du couloir. Il était face à la vitre, fixant l'effervescence de la planète-ville, comme un rapace sur son perchoir. Plus loin, deux autres jeunes humains et une twi'lek se passait une balle en lévitation se racontant mille et une histoire. Quand la Twil'ek eut la balle devant elle, elle l'arrêta et sourit d'un petit rictus malicieux. Puis, elle dévia la balle à pleine vitesse sur le jeune rêveur. Avant que la Zabrak ne pu réagir, la balle s'immobilisa derrière le crâne de l'humain.

- Tu n'es pas très drôle Zetha. C'est déjà la troisième fois.

- Pas vrai ! je l'ai pas envoyée trois fois.

- Tu y as pensé une fois, et a hésité une autre. Presque pareil non ?

Il se tourna, la balle entre les yeux, la relâcha et l'attrapa de la main, pour la palper. Il sortait une petite aura de cet humain, que la Zabrak ne pu d'abord décrire. Puis elle la définie : bien être. Il y avait dans ce jeune, un bien être et une bonté très profonde, et dans son sourire une grande gentillesse innée et authentique. Sans s'en rendre compte, Velisha était plantée devant l'alcôve, à fixer l'élève qui à son tour croisa son regard, ce dernier passant de la joie à la curiosité. Quant aux autres, ils observèrent cette étrange Chevalier au regard absent. C'est à ce moment que Kimbal revint sur ses pas et reposa une main sur Velisha.

- Un coup de cœur Velisha ?

Elle tressaillit à la voie du Maître Jedi qui souriait, passant son regard sur les enfants.

- Il émane de grandes auras ici ne penses-tu pas ?

Il s'avança d'un pas et s'agenouilla au milieu du trio, bras ouvert.

- Je suis Maître Kimbal Hollow, enchanté de faire votre connaissances.

- Dalkor Astrelune dit le premier, bombant fièrement le torse. Futur membre du Conseil !

- Oh ho ! Un élève ambitieux.

- Zetha Harnow, dit la twil'ek en inclinant la tête, rendu par le Maître.

- Et moi, Jay Payne Maître !

- Je sens que chacun…

La voix du Jedi se perdit, alors que Velisha s'avançait vers l'humain à la balle. Il était fin, le regard plein de curiosité, comme s'il tentait de lire en la Zabrak quelque chose, de percer son regard. Comme s'il cherchait en elle à lui tirer un savoir. Son visage, encadré de cheveux courts, dressé comme par de l'électricité, lui rendait un aspect plus juvénile encore qu'il ne semblait. Elle était désormais à un mètre de l'humain, quand elle s'agenouilla devant lui, tendant la main.

- Je suis le Chevalier Velisha Telénor.

- Faolàn Winters.

- Enchantée Faolàn. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

- Pour choisir un élève, tenta ce dernier.

- Exact. Je ne sais pas comment les autres maîtres s'y prennent pour faire leur choix. C'est la première fois que je suis appelée à le faire. Tu as la Force très présente en toi, jeune Faolàn. Et je te choisis pour me suivre et suivre mon enseignement, comme je l'ai fais avec mon maître il y a de ça des années…

Kimbal reparti sans élève cette année la, mais laissa son collier à la Twil'ek. Telénor, elle, repartie avec Faolàn sous la main, et entreprit son apprentissage pour qu'il devienne un Chevalier Jedi à son tour. C'est à leur rencontre, elle l'admit des années plus tard, qu'effectivement sa vie fut bouleversée. Chez certain c'est la naissance de leur premier enfant, d'autre est le combat. Pour cette Zabrak, ce fut l'adoption de son premier élève. Sept ans plus tard, sa formation s'achevait et Faolàn, maintenant adulte, lui semblait être sa plus grande réussite depuis sa promotion au grade au Chevalier. Ce n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'elle l'eut cru, mais cet apprentissage se terminait. Faolàn avait beaucoup appris, avait encore tant à apprendre, mais elle aussi, et tout deux savaient qu'ils resteraient en contacts bien au-delà de leur relation de maître à padawan. Il y avait un lien, plus fort encore, un lien que seuls des frères jumeaux peuvent expérimenter dans leur vie, une relation que deux Jedi peuvent avoir l'un avec l'autre, sans passion, sans émotion. Simplement un fil qui reliait les deux Jedi.

Les lourds rideaux cédant aux deux nouveaux arrivants, la cérémonie, battait son plein. Velisha se tourna vers Faolàn, tout sourire. Ce dernier s'était arrêté net après les rideaux, observant le hall du Temple. Il lui sembla plus… Petit. Alors que cet édifice lui servi de maison et d'école de vie pendant douze ans, son monde entier, il lui semblait alors bien moins ébahissant, moins légendaire, pas moins symbolique. Le jeune Jedi comprit alors qu'il avait grandi, que le temps était passé. Depuis son départ à lui, son adieu au Temple, il n'avait pas revu ses amis d'apprentissage, hormis Dalkor, qu'il revit une fois sur Dantooine. Mais Zetha, Jay et les autres ne semblaient être devenus que des visages dans la brume des souvenirs qui habitaient les rêves de l'humain.

Et là, devant lui, une centaine de maîtres et leurs élèves s'étaient rassemblés, dans ce hall de cérémonie Jedi, chacun allant de son récit à ses amis.

- Allons Fao', allons voir ce que sont advenus ceux que tu as côtoyé avant moi !

- Sont-ils là maître ?

- Je sais que Dalkor est là !

- Et Zetha ?

La Zabrak s'arrêta et baissa les yeux. Elle savait, mais n'avait jamais rien dit à Faolàn.

- Si Maître Hollow est là, il l'est j'en suis sûre, il saura t'expliquer mieux que moi ce qui s'est passé.

Elle se remit en marche, et très vite, son élève retrouva son compagnon d'école comme s'ils ne s'étaient quittés que la veille. Elle le laissa à son ami, le temps de faire le tour du hall et saluer les autres maîtres Jedi. Parmi eux, Maître Rashiv, seul, était en pleine discussion avec deux autres maîtres, dont Kimbal.

- Mes Maîtres, s'inclina-t-elle, quelle joie de vous revoir après ces années. Dans les bons augures de la promotion de nos pousses.

- Ah, Velisha, une joie de vous voir !

- Maître Hollow, tout partagé. Maître Rashiv… Mes condoléances pour votre élève. J'ai appris en arrivant ce qu'il s'était passé. Un fervent défenseur de nos lois et sa perte est certainement une douleur bien lourde. Je ne peux que compatir pour vous seconder.

Elle s'inclina, et le Nautolan haussa un sourcil avant de s'incliner à son tour. Velisha avait entendu que l'embuscade dans laquelle était tombé Rashiv fut violente et que malheureusement, son padawan n'était parvenu à s'en sortir, alors qu'il venait de sauver son maître. A une ou deux reprise, Faolàn pu mourir, et bien que l'attachement soit une erreur de bien des Jedi, la Zabrak savait que perdre son élève, de surcroît son premier, la mettrait hors d'état, et dans une profonde tristesse sourde. Elle n'avait pas peur pour lui, non. Mais Faolàn, elle savait, marchait dans ses traces et l'idée qu'il puisse mourir un jour signifierait qu'elle aussi mourrait, ne voulant à aucun prix le laisser seul face à l'abîme.

- Merci Chevalier Velisha. Votre empathie est tout à votre honneur, répondit le Maître Jedi doucement. D'un autre côté, j'ai entendu les réussites de votre Faolàn. Certes, il tient de son maître pour les quelques entorses, mais il a été porté que sa voie était celle d'un futur grand Jedi.

D'abord, la Chevalier fut surprise, puis sans voix face aux premiers compliments que lui faisait ce Maître irascible. Les premiers depuis le début et leur rencontre. Inclinant à nouveau la tête, elle chercha du regard Kimbal, qui lui souriait simplement, sans mot dire.

De son côté, Faolàn et Dalkor se plongeaient dans leurs histoires, leurs erreurs surtout et leurs moments de frayeur. Comme deux frères liés par le sang, le temps n'avait en rien émoussé leur camaraderie. Et quand le moment vint, chacun se tint bien droit à mesure que les nouveaux chevaliers Jedi se faisaient appeler pour les nommer officiellement. Ce n'était certes pas une cérémonie des plus fastes en fêtes ou célébration mais un moment important pour Faolàn, qui se sentait prendre un premier pied dans le monde de l'Ordre Jedi. Ce l'était pour lui, mais aussi pour Velisha. Plus qu'un maître dont il avait su profiter l'apprentissage de la voie Jedi, elle lui apparaissait comme une proche de sa famille. Quant bien même l'entier de l'Ordre est censé être une seule famille, le jeune homme sentait la Zabrak, à même titre que Dalkor, comme des personnes au-delà de la camaraderie du rang.

La cérémonie se terminant, Faolàn tomba sur Maître Hollow qui observait, à son habitude, avec un sourire, le monde qui l'entourait.

- Maître Hollow ?

- Oui ? commença-t-il en tournant la tête. Ah, le padawan de ma chère Velisha. Que puis-je pour toi, jeune Chevalier ?

- Et bien Maître, mon maître m'a dit que je devais vous voir, afin de connaître le sort de Zetha. Je sais que Jay nous a quitté, mais qu'en est-il d'elle ?

Le Maître Jedi sourit doucement, joignant ses mains, le regard replongeant dans ses souvenirs avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Elle vit, si telle est votre question. Elle vit mais n'est jamais devenue une padawan. Malheureusement pour Harnow, son tempérament la rendue agressive. Le Temple a dû se séparer d'elle

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle a été bannie ?

- Disons que… Je l'ai envoyée étudier ailleurs les voies de la Force, afin qu'elle bourgeonne et revienne parmi nous avec la paix intérieure. Mais elle reviendra, soyez en sûr Winters, elle nous reviendra plus vite qu'on ne le pense. N'allez pas la chercher, laissez-lui le temps de revenir… Autre chose ?

- Non, merci Maître.

En quittant le Temple, il promit de répondre toujours présent à n'importe quel appel de Velisha, fusse-t-elle dans le ventre d'un Bantha. Pour Dalkor, il fut clair que la pair d'humain fit équipe depuis ce jour dans leur travail. Cependant, Faolàn eut une pensée, alors qu'il saluait Velisha et apercevant Maître Hollow, pour Zetha. Cette Twil'ek qui avait su pénétrer au même titre que Dalkor, son cœur. Son vaisseau arrivant, un pincement, léger le pris…

Il mettait enfin pied dans le monde qu'il avait toujours connu, celui qu'il s'était forgé.

Chevalier Jedi.


End file.
